


E is for Eyes

by too_beauty



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_beauty/pseuds/too_beauty





	E is for Eyes

TITLE: “E is for EYES”  
PAIRING: Hephaestion/Alexander. Mostly from Alexander's POV.  
RATING: PG   
CATEGORY: Progressive AU.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended, everything is the product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed god.  
WARNINGS: Many progressive stories mentioning the death of one or both main characters.  
My mother tongue is Spanish and I work WITHOUT A BETA so all the mistakes are mine.   
FEEDBACK: Comments are love! Any kind will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

 

They can be big, small, rounded or almond-shaped; they can be brown, black, green or blue or they can be two jewels like Hephaestion’s, indescribable, magic, deep; eyes to live and die for.

• Cerulean eyes.  
I first met his eyes when we were children of about eight years old. We had been wrestling and, of course, Hephaestion had won again but I didn’t care, he was my best friend and I knew that he was always pushing me to my limits to get the best of me.  
On our way to the baths, a gust of wind lifted some dust and Hephaestion was blinded for a moment, he was about to touch his eyes with his knuckles when I avoided the movement.

\- “Don’t do that Hephaestion, you can hurt your eyes with that dirt, let me help you” and saying that I cleaned my friend’s face with my chiton.   
After a minute, I told him:

\- “Stay where you are and don’t open your eyes, Hephaestion” 

 

The taller boy could listen to Alexander running off and coming back within seconds. He then felt a wet cloth; the prince of Macedon was cleaning his face as if he were a mere servant.

\- “Don’t do that, Alexander, give me the cloth and I can clean myself”.

\- “Why?” asked an astonished golden boy.

\- “Because you are the Prince!” the brunette boy said.

\- “No, I’m just Alexander for you, my friend.” and he continued with his task, with very careful hands movements.

\- “Open your eyes slowly and tell me how you feel,” he asked me.

\- “Very well, Alexander; thanks.” the brunette said after following his friend’s advice.

\- “Hephaestion, your eyes are blue!”

\- “Yes, most of the men in my family have blue eyes” he explained.

\- “I have seen your father’s and your brothers’ and they are not like yours,” he assured him.

\- “Aren’t they? I haven’t realised that before” Hephaestion said humbly.

\- “No, they aren’t. Your eyes have the colour of the summer sky; they are two waves of the Mediterranean Sea, an exotic jewel from the Far East.” 

The brunette boy blushed and elbowing the prince in the ribs, he sprinted to the bath laughing.

 

• Dark sky-blue eyes.

Alexander didn’t like to see that colour in his Phai’s eyes; after some years together, he had learned to read the emotions showed by those eyes and the colour he had seen this morning in them was not a good thing. He had asked what the problem was but he had only got a stern look and the silent treatment. 

\- “What have I done?” I asked myself. I started thinking about the things that we had done since the early morning but I couldn’t find any problem.   
I saw Hephaestion going to the wrestling arena and listened when he asked the toughest wrestler for a match. He ended up bruised, swollen, dirty and a lot calmer.

\- “What was that, Hephaestion?” I asked approaching my lover-to-be. I had wanted to make that move for months but I couldn’t find the best moment.

\- “Nothing” he answered while he cleaned the dust from his bare chest. His eyes were still dark but not as dark as before. He continued walking, not giving me more attention.

\- “Where are you going, Phai?” I asked with concern, pursuing my best friend along the corridor. Hephaestion turned around and shouted:

\- “Don’t you ever dare to call me Phai again!!” 

\- “Why? What have I done?” I asked with a tiny voice.

\- “What have you done? You have told Cleitus that we are lovers. Are you mad?” he asked furiously.

I saw how my dreams come to pieces, my Phai didn’t love me enough to become my beloved, in fact, he felt offended and embarrassed. His eyes were on mine and I could see how they changed their colour and turned dark and watery at the same time.

He brushed his hand over his eyes to cover his tears but I got there first and catching his fingers with mine, I told him:

\- “An eyelash is inside your eye, that’s why it hurts, let me take it out for you”

He stood there, motionless while I approached my face to his to have a better view; I took the offending eyelash and asked him:

\- “Can I kiss it better?”

\- “I am not a woman or a child for that treatment” he replied angrily.

\- “No, you are neither of them, but you are the man I love since I have memory; you are the man who I need to have by my side to be a better man; you are the man whose eyes make me feel safe and hopeful because they always tell me the truth; you are the man who …” and my confession was interrupted by his warm lips on mine. When we got apart because we both needed some air, he told me:

\- “Sometimes, you talk too much, my Alexander” and his eyes were cerulean again, shiny and full of life.

 

• Violet-blue eyes.

Our lives changed very much since the moment we decided to become lovers, but contrary to what people thought, we took our time to consummate our love. I didn’t want to hurt him or push him to take a decision, and Hephaestion was quite indecisive about that too, he knew it wouldn’t be an easy way, he knew that he would have more foes than friends; that he had more to lose than me.

One particular night, after eating with the Companions, we left the tent to walk around the camp. The sky night was lightened by thousands of stars, the moon was shining in all its glory and we could listen to the silence.

We reached Hephaestion’s tent and as many nights before, I left him there alone, after kissing his lips briefly.

Sometime later, I listened to my guards greeting someone and Hephaestion appeared opening one of the flaps of my royal tent. He looked at me and he said:

\- “There is no other place where I want to be. No matter how hard and painful life will be, it is the one I’ve chosen. I took the decision and I won’t regret it. I love you, more than life itself because there is no life I would rather live than the one I have here with you.” He whispered his last words but I was able to listen to them.

\- “Phai, look at me,” I asked while getting closer.

 

And his eyes … this time they were violet-blue, the colour of love with a fleck of lust. We met halfway and our bodies did all the talking that night; and that was the first of many nights we spent together, spoiling, caring and loving each other. It was the best decision of our lives and I enjoyed too much looking at those violet-blue eyes that showed me back all the love that my beloved felt for me.

 

• Glassy blue eyes.

I saw this colour in his eyes just once and I swore to myself that the image would never leave my mind and memory. This look wasn’t his, this colour wasn’t either; these eyes were not my Phai’s, they were somebody else’s. I couldn’t see myself in them; they didn’t give me back the image I was looking for because they were the eyes of a dead man because they were lifeless, they were empty. 

Those eyes haunted me from Ecbatana to Babylon for eight months.

But one day, my feverish eyes found their perfect match again; they were cerulean once again like the first time I realized my love for him, they were comforting and warm, their look was clean and full of joy, they were inviting me to follow them and so, I did it because I had lived and died for my Phai’s eyes.


End file.
